<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Again by WhizzerFashion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314518">Home Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerFashion/pseuds/WhizzerFashion'>WhizzerFashion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, The Marauders - Freeform, listen i spent too much time imagine these boys in college help me, sirius is whipped, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerFashion/pseuds/WhizzerFashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Sirius hadn’t expected this to happen, he knew that Remus was bad at taking care of himself -even if he was the first to take care of others- so when he had decided to spend the week at James while Mr and Mrs Potter was visiting, he knew he would would be coming home to a boyfriend in a less than ideal state.</p><p>Sirius come home after visiting the Potters.<br/>Remus is struggling with explaining why the legal system isn't fair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this in my draft since january, where i wrote it but wasn't happy with it.<br/>I'm still not satisfied, but I just can't seem to get it better.<br/>so here it goes, out in the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't like Sirius hadn’t expected this to happen, he knew that Remus was bad at taking care of himself -even if he was the first to take care of others- so when he had decided to spend the week at James while Mr and Mrs Potter was visiting, he knew he would would be coming home to a boyfriend in a less than ideal state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, at first glance it wasn’t that bad, only a couple mugs and plates sprawled around the little apartment. But at closer inspection you would find multiple pill bottles missing their caps, basically everything that could be opened was so, and both the tv and radio was muted instead of turned off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tossed his weekend bag on the couch beside one of his hoodies, clearly stolen from him, just to be tossed again when the heat had been too much. He could almost hear Remus complaining about it not being cold enough yet, to only wear hoodies and sweaters. In earlier relationships it would have annoyed him, he would have told them that they should be happy for the little summer heat they got in the fall, but with Remus it wasn’t annoying it was endearing and Sirius would gladly agree with him even though he preferred the heat over the cold anyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James called him whipped while Lily the ever more tactful person she was, would refer to it as smitten, he didn't know what it was but he wasn't complaining, he would probably move to outer space if that would make Remus happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He first walked into the bedroom to see if he would find him there, but no luck, that made sense he was probably working on his school work, and was avoiding the bedroom in hope of not being tempted by their bed, luckily Sirius was mobile and could tempt him to take a nap in every room, he picked up various mugs from both the floor and their dresser and moved through the living room again this time to the kitchen. And there he was, sitting at their kitchen island surrounded by half empty glasses of water, cold cups of tea and multiple soda cans. Remus himself staring intently at his laptop screen, his glasses close to falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, I'm back.” He had hopped on more than a sour look accomplished by an “don’t call me babe, we’re not teenage girls” but when he saw the dark circles under his eyes, and the lost look in his eyes,  he knew it was probably the best he would get, before he had forced him to sleep and filled him with food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the sink where he placed the mugs, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "What are you working on?” he asked him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm supposed to explain why this lawyer won even though his client was guilty.” Remus answered staring, if possible even more intensely at his screen. “He won even though we know his client wasn't innocent? isn’t the whole point of the legal system to make sure that guilty people don’t win?” he knew the legal system was deeply broken, he had first hand experienced the difference between the police treatment of James and him when they were pulled over by police, he just wanted to keep Remus talking. And he did “Well the legal system doesn't work, and neither does my brain. I can’t figure out why the judge ruled like they did.” “bribery?” sirius asked before turning the tap on planning to fill the sink and rinse the mugs and cups, but stopping when he saw Remus flinching from the sound, “headache?” he asked as he began collecting all the cups instead, to wash them at a later point. “Yes and yes, but I just don’t get how they didn’t get caught, it’s really obvious that the client was guilty.” Remus looked close to chugging the laptop out the window and Sirius would bet good money that if Remus had the money to replace it he probably would have done it. “Maybe you only think like that, because you know they guilty?” he offered, Remus looked up at him with a fake annoyed look on his face, “yeah, perhaps but that doesn't help me writing the paper.” He looked back at the laptop “maybe if i just watch it without doing anything it gets nervous, and explain it?” Sirius laughed, and walked around the kitchen island so he was standing behind Remus, he kissed the top of Remus' head. "You know mr. Potter says that rarely works but I think even he has more luck with the criminals than you have.” Remus didn't even flinch before answering “dreamcrusher”, Sirius gasped “how dare you, I prefer the term spoilsport”, Remus broke his staring contest with the machine and looked up at Sirius “how are the potters anyway?”, Sirius smiled “they are both great, kept asking where you were though, not satisfied with not getting to see you just because you were busy, they kept saying you could just have brought the work with you” Remus signed, “you know I can't work properly away from home." Sirius laid his head down on top of Remus. “I’m aware yes, I still missed you though.” Remus stiffened a bit before relaxing again, “missed you too” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great then let’s take a nap!” he tried, "I have work.” Remus signed. “Please, I haven't seen you type a word since I walked into this kitchen, you clearly need a break, either from me or your work, and I haven't seen you in a whole week so it ain’t gonna be from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned to look at Sirius as well as he could “How about a compromise? I take a painkiller, and you take a nap while I track down whoever bribed the judge and torture him, because he’s the reason behind all my suffering?” </span>
</p><p><span>Sirius Scuffed “You are scarily smart, but if you think I for a moment are risking you getting thrown in jail, you’re wrong, you're not getting out of sight unless you’re in someone else's sight." He tightened his hold around his boyfriend. "Also, you're the one always saying-" he made his voice a tad lighter “</span><em><span>-that even if you study optimal and hold 5 minutes breaks between every 25 minutes of studies, you still need to hold a longer break after 2 hours of study, on about 20 minutes before you're able to effectively work again" </span></em><span>Sirius</span> <span>smirked</span> <span>knowing he had won, by using Remus' own argument against him.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Fine I take a goddamn break! But only because i’m right and I'm not getting anywhere at the moment” Remus smiled, turned fully around and kissed Sirius “and maybe a little bit because I really missed you”.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>